Imperial Japanese empire
The Imperial Japanese empire was an imperial state consisting of numerous colonies in Asia. The empire started with the annexation of Korea from the People's republic of China. It ended with the German-Japanese war, with the German occupation of Japan. Sino-Japanese war In 2015, Chinese soldiers annexed the Korean peninsula. In 2020, Japan called a revision of the Japannese empire. Japanese soldiers invaded China. China was still recovering from the Sino-Soviet war. The Japanese were easily gaining land. China surrendered the Korean peninsula and some Manchurian territory. Annexation of Taiwan and Franco-Japanese war In 2021, Japan invaded Taiwan. The island didn't put up a fight, they just surrendered, and became Japan's second colony. Japan spotted New Caledonia, an overseas French colony. In 2022, Japanese soldiers invaded the colony. France put up a fight, and Japan's streak of victory was halted by the Franco-Japanese war, where France defended New Caledonia, and also annexed Japanese Taiwan. Japanese-Indonesian war, Conquest of Mariana and Caroline In 2024, the Japanese invaded Indonesian New Guinea. That started the 5-month war between Japanese imperial forces and the Indonesian army. Indonesia surrendered, and surrendered West New Guinea and the Bismarck Arch isles. Japan invaded Papua New Guinea. The country surrendered their soverignity in less than a month. The Japanese named these new conquest Japanese New Guinea. Then, the Japanese invaded the Mariana and Caroline islands. Second Sino-Japanese war In 2026, China declared war on the Japanese empire, and invaded Japanese Korea. Japan put up a strong hold in order to protect their territory. The Chinese realized that it was a mistake to invade Japanese territory. The Japanese counter-invaded, and siezed Manchuria. The Chinese begged a surrender, but Japan kept on annexing large portions of China. In 2028, Japan sieged Bejiing. China moved their capital. Japanese troops occupied a small strip of territory which they called Qingdon. They conquered a large area which they called the Yellow colony, a territory bordering the Yellow Sea. China signed an arminstance with Japan in 2031. Annexation of Solomon isles, Second Japanese-Indonesian war In 2031, the Japanese used their colony of New Guinea as a launching pad to attack the Solomon Islands. The Solomonics surrendered within a few minutes, but Solomonic guerrilla fighters continued to wage various raids and attacks on Japanese soldiers. In 2033, Japanese forces invaded the Indonesian islands Molucca and west Timor. The Japanese also invaded the sovereign stae of Timor-Leste. The second Japanese-Indonesian war lasted 5 months between the Japanese Imperial military and the Indonesian military along with some Indonesian tribes and rebels. In 2034, Indonesia surrendered their soveriegn status and became a Japanese colony known as Japanese East Indies. Viet-Japanese war, Malayan-Japanese war In 2036, Japanese soldiers invaded the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. The U.S supported Japan with their conquest, as the U.S disliked Socialism and communism. A long war was fought between the Japanese accompanied with Vietnamese rebels aided by the U.S, against the Socialist Vietnamese army. Japan shot airstrikes at Hanoi, Vietnam's capital. In 2038, Japanese soldiers occupied most of southern Vietnam. Vietnamese rebels that were on Japan's side sieged Hanoi. Vietnam was annexed to the Japanese empire as Japanese Indonchina. Japan created a semi-independent Kingdom of North Indochina, which was ruled by Vietnamese. In 2039, Japan invaded Malaya. Malayan put up a huge fight, but it wasn't enough for the invaders. Malaya was annexed into the Japanese colony Indochina. German-Japanese war In 2040, Japanese soldiers massacred 3000 German civilians living in Japanese New Guinea for fear that the Germans might overthrow the colony. A month later, Japanese soldiers invaded German Guam, a colony that Germany had bought from the U.S. Germany declared war on Japan. The German navy bombed Java, a island in Japanese East Indies. Indonesian tribes sided with the Germans with hope of freedom. China took the advantage of Japanese weakness, and invaded the Yellow colony and Japanese Manchuria. In 2041, German troops occupied New Guinea. Indonesian and German soldiers invaded Japanese Indochina. In 2042, Japan launched a huge counter-offensive, and re-occupied New Guniea and Indochina, while also taking Guam and German Pacific Ocean Trust Territory. German civilians living in Japanese colonies rebbelled against the Imperialism. Japan declared war on China, and re-occupied the Yellow Colony and Manchuria. Japan also occupied Hong-Kong and other bordering cities. German Offensive, occupation of Japan Germany launched an enormous strategic offensive. German troops occupied Japanese satellite state Kingdom of North Indochina. Germany bombed the Japanese base on Guam. Japan advances deep into Chinese territory, and, in 2044, China backed out of the war, allowing Japan to annex their new colonies. German and Indonesian troops enter Hong-Kong. Germany encourages Koreans to rebel against Japanese. Manchuria declares independence from Japan, and joins Germany. Japan convinces Indochinese to attack the Germans and their allies. A huge Communist revolt starts in Tokyio, and Socialists burn down buildings and murder innocent people. In 2046, all Japanese colonies are occupied by German and Indonesian troops. Germans enter Japan's mainland, and shoot airstrikes at the mainland. In 2047, Japan surrenders, and German occupies north Jpan, while southern Japan is independent. New countries are the Korean Union, Indonesian Federation, and Manchuria. New German colonies are German New Guinea, Trust Territory of Timor, German Siam, German Indochina, Mandate of Hong-Kong, German outer Mongolian territory, and the Malayan Colony. Afterwards Afterwards, Japan is stuck in a financial crisis. the Japanese civil war commences, and that leaves Japan in a terrible condition. Communists will take over, and the Democratic Federal Socialist State of Japan will be created. North Japan will remain a Trust Territory occupied by Germany.